


Imperturbable

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minutitos, Tabla Beatrice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él la llenaba de confianza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperturbable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainInMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/gifts).



**Titulo:** Imperturbable.

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing:** Nico Robin/Sanji

 **Grupo:** Minutitos

 **Tabla:** Beatrice **No. Y Nombre:** 002\. Preferiría que estuvieras viva y bien.

 **Nota de autor:** Este hiatus me tiene desesperada y de todos modos con una mano puedo servir… aparte esta depresión me tiene muy llorona y ya quiero que se acabe… dedicado a mi Romeo que es [raininmymind](http://tmblr.co/mQUQpQ0x_MzI5CLwyrwX58A), fan de hueso colorado de Sanji y que ama el SanRo, tengo que cumplir mi labor de soulmate pale. Disculpen los errores de ortografía u.u

**[…]**

Se dice que el amor no tiene edad, que no importaba la diferencia, siempre y cuando la pareja se amace todo lo demás carecia de importancia. Robin quería creer eso, pero no podía, si bien eran piratas, ir de la mano con su nakama en tierra firme hacia que las personas susurraran malas palabras hacia ella.

 _“Que mujer tan vil”_ escuchaba con la ayuda de su akuma no mi _“No dejar que el muchacho tome a una mujer menor que él, ella quizás lo atrapó”_ Los cuchicheos de las señoras del mercado por el que pasaban eran alarmantes, no le importaba que hablasen de ella, siempre lo habian hecho, pero su nakama no tenía que ser parte de las habladurias

“No prestes atención” Robin miró fijamente al cocinero, quien observaba con interés una col, este sonrió infantilmente y le señaló a un hombre que iba pasando “Ellos hablan porque no te tienen, mi querida Robin-swan” la arqueologa iba a replicar, ella no era de nadie pero al parecer el rubio lo sabía “Tampoco yo te poseo, pero me basta con que me quieras”.

Robin le miró con sorpresa y después sonrió, cual Mona Lisa, le quería y ante todo vería por su bien. A su lado se sentía segura.


End file.
